<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prying Eyes| A PJO fanfic by Airbag21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031129">Prying Eyes| A PJO fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airbag21/pseuds/Airbag21'>Airbag21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Riordanverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, ocstory - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airbag21/pseuds/Airbag21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the rise of Gaia and things seems to be as normal as normal can get at Camp Half-Blood. That is, until Hecate is captured and the Mist breaks down. Daughter of Hermes, Natasha Gavinson must embark on a quest to save her friend...oh and the goddess, I guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prying Eyes| A PJO fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was ready for this. I steadied my feet, made sure they were shoulder width apart. I raised the bow so it was arm’s length away. I drew the string back so it was parallel with my chin. I locked eyes with my target: A painted minotaur. I aimed for its heart. I let go of the string and watched the arrow fly.</p><p>And as it hit the ground at the minotaur’s feet.</p><p>“You’ll get it eventually,” Cameron assured me. “Here just watch what I do,”</p><p>He did exactly what I did but he didn’t miss.</p><p>“That’s what I did!” I exclaim.</p><p>“You just need more practise,”</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry my dad’s not the god of archery,”</p><p>That’s who Cameron’s dad was. Apollo. God of archery, poetry, the sun, medicine, music. Did the guy need any more? </p><p>“Look, today’s the first day of summer. You will get it by the time I go back to school.” Cameron walked over to the minotaur and picked up all the fallen arrows. “Besides, it’s not like you need this. You always have that.” He gestured to the kopis hanging from my belt.</p><p>“Yes because this is totally useful against a monster that breathes fire or spits acid,”</p><p>Cameron gave me a sympathetic smile. The conch horn sounded and I relaxed a bit. Dinner time. There’s a slight less chance of dying during this activity compared to others, so it was always a plus. Also, I was hungry.</p><p>Cameron and I talked on the way to the dining pavilion. He always seemed more cheerful in the summer, especially nearing the solstice. I noticed his eyes gleamed brighter and his hair was an even lighter shade of brown.  His freckles deepened. No matter how hot it was, he always wore that beanie. When he spoke, he reminded me of my little brother, Bailey. That was probably helped by the fact he’s two years younger than me. </p><p>I first met him through our mutual friend, Ember. He stayed in the Hermes cabin with me. By the next morning, he was claimed and left to go with his siblings. He’s a sweet kid with more talent than he lets on. He can also be annoying and not talk about anything but Andrew Rannell’s vocal range, but that’s besides the point.</p><p>“Alright,”  he said “I’m just gonna put these back in the cabin and I’ll see you after dinner,”</p><p>“Okay.” I saw the rest of my cabin and joined their group. As it was only the first day, there were a few unclaimed campers. I watched as Julia swiped the wallet out of one boy’s back pocket. I took it from her and shoved it back in his pocket without him noticing. </p><p>I’m actually pretty good at thieving, but I never do it for wrong reasons. You’re a young parent stealing food for your kid? Go ahead, I won’t stop you. You’re a millionaire embezzling funds given to you by taxpayers? You deserve jail time. </p><p>When we arrived at the tables, I looked around the area to see any satyrs. Specifically, Ember. I hadn’t seen him in a few weeks cause he was away searching for new half-bloods. I couldn’t see him so I turned my attention to the food. I was just chewing on a piece of bread when I was sharply prodded in the back.</p><p>“Hey!” I exclaimed. I turned to see Cameron looking quite nervous.</p><p>“Natasha, come to Thalia’s tree. It’s important,” he said.</p><p>“Like now?”</p><p>“Yes, right now, c’mon,”</p><p>I excused myself and got up. As we ran to the tree, I could see a figure walking around confused. They alternated between leaning on the tree and the Athena Parthenos. We got closer and I realised I knew the person. </p><p>It was my girlfriend, Lizzie. </p><p>My very mortal-without-a-speck-of-godliness-in-her girlfriend.</p><p>And she could see the camp.</p><p>She’s never been able to see through the Mist. And yet, there she was, looking at the camp. She would press her hand against the border and it shimmered but held. Even the dragon was ignoring her. </p><p>She perked up when she saw me, which she shouldn’t have been able to do.  Even though I was mad, I couldn't help noticing how pretty she was. Her natural curly hair was tied back and the sunset glinted off her glasses. </p><p>“Hey, sorry, I know I shouldn’t be here. I just really wanted to see where camp was,” she said.</p><p>“How did you even find this place? And what are you doing in America?” I replied.</p><p>“Holiday. Also, Cameron told me. He also said I wouldn’t be able to see it cause of...the fog? What is it? Oh, the Mist,”</p><p>I turned my attention to Cameron. “You told my girlfriend how to find camp? You know there’s monsters out there!” </p><p>Lizzie glanced back in fright and tried to step forward but the border stopped her. I rubbed my temples. “Look, fine, you can stay here for tonight. You can pretend you’re a legacy or something.” I stood up straighter. “I, Natasha Gavinson, daughter of Hermes, let you, Elizabeth Clayton, mortal, into the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood,” </p><p>Lizzie took a cautious step forward and her foot passed through the barrier. I took her by the shoulders and steered her towards the dining pavilion. People were just coming out when they saw us. </p><p>Justin Park from the Demeter cabin whistled. “Hey. New camper,” </p><p>Lizzie nodded. I let go of her and we joined my cabin as we made our way to the Amphitheatre. Cameron had already gone to the front with his siblings, as the Apollo kids traditionally lead the sing-along. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Lizzie whispered to me.</p><p>“The Amphitheatre. It’s bonfire time,”</p><p>After the war, during my first summer (or two days) at camp, the amphitheatre was pretty much empty. Now, there were more demigods than before. People were dying less and more were being found and claimed. </p><p>One of the Apollo kids brought out a guitar and started the song “A God Turned Me Into Fruit Fly”. I could tell Lizzie was shocked. She probably assumed we were gonna sing “Party In The USA” or “Bohemian Rhapsody”. The fire was high tonight. People were enjoying seeing their friends again for the first time in almost a year. A bag of marshmallows was passed around. Lizzie took one and sniffed it.</p><p>“This isn’t some freaky demigod food is it?” she asked.</p><p>I laughed “It’s a marshmallow. Here.” I speared both of our marshmallows with my kopis and held my arm towards the fire. Due to the intensity of the emotions, they roasted pretty quickly. I passed Lizzie her marshmallow and she bit it. Her face relaxed when she realised it was in fact, a normal marshmallow. </p><p>During the sing-along, a new camper was claimed as a child of Tyche and he moved down from my row. An hour later, people started to trickle back to the cabins. As Lizzie and I were walking back to the cabins, my brother Connor came up to us.</p><p>“So, Mom or Dad?” he asked Lizzie.</p><p>“Uh...Mum,” she replied.</p><p>“Ah, British. I see why Natasha likes you. Well, have fun in Cabin 11 until you get claimed,” he ran forward.</p><p>“Hey!” I called after him. “Give it back,”</p><p>He stopped and came back to us, Lizzie’s phone in hand. “Fine, but she shouldn’t have this anyway,”</p><p>He gave her phone back and jogged off. “Why can’t I have a phone?” Lizzie asked me.</p><p>“Mobile phones attract monsters. Demigods can’t use them, but you probably can. But I would keep it on the downlow for now,”</p><p>She shoved her phone back in her pocket as we walked up the steps to Cabin 11.</p><p>I love this cabin. The others are too flashy in my opinion (especially the Apollo cabin. Have you seen it? The thing’s made of gold!). It has the old feeling my bedroom back home has. The paint is peeling and there’s a damp patch on the wall from years ago. I walked towards my bed, avoiding the traps set. Hermes kids are good with traps so the entire place is hotwired. You also have to keep a close eye on your stuff. Locks in this place don’t work cause as soon as we put our hands on one, we can unlock it. But I never thieve for the wrong reasons. </p><p>My bed was near the middle of the cabin and the bunk above mine was empty. Lizzie was about to take her bag off her shoulder when I shook my head. “Sleep with it,” I said. “Trust me, it’s your first day. My siblings wouldn’t think about not stealing your stuff,”</p><p>She nodded and wrapped her arms around her bag. She climbed up the ladder and lay down. I was just about to put my pyjamas on when I realised Lizzie didn’t have any. “Be right back,” I told her.</p><p>5 minutes later, I opened the door to the cabin with my arms filled with things I stole from the camp store. Okay, I did say I only approved of stealing under certain conditions ,but I figured these were those conditions. </p><p>Soon, we were both changed and laying down. The lights went out and I did my best to fall asleep.</p><p>I had a nightmare. Yipee. </p><p>My friend, Jaymie, was tied down in a chair by her wrists and ankles. </p><p>“Let me go, you idiot!” she cried. </p><p>A voice came from the shadows. It was deep and gravelly. “Oh no, the pretty girl doesn’t like it here. What a fine bride she will make, though,” </p><p>Jaymie cursed something in Ancient Greek. She was a Hunter of Artemis and wasn’t allowed to date anyone, let alone Brian Blessed Creep. She scrunched her eyes up and started muttering to herself. I knew she must’ve been praying to Artemis or someone. </p><p>“Well, girl. It is either you or the goddess. Hmm?” </p><p>I looked to my left and saw a woman in a cage near me. She looked like she should radiate power but it was fading. Her eyes were closed. Mist hung in the air around her. Not, mist. The Mist. This must be Hecate.</p><p>“Such a shame your quest to rescue her failed. Now, you shall be mine and we will rule over the earth together,”</p><p>“No,” Jaymie spat “I will kill you for what you did to them. Mackenzie. Kim. You will pay for their murders,”</p><p>The monster grunted and ground shook, as if he was walking away. </p><p>“Look,” Jaymie said. “If anyone is dreaming this. Hunter. Roman. Greek. I don’t care. Just get us out of this mess okay? Portland. Remember that. Portland, Oregon. But hurry, you have until the 21st. Goodbye,”</p><p>I woke up. It was early morning and the sun was shining through the windows. The bunk above me creaked and I was momentarily freaked out until I remembered what had happened yesterday. So that’s why Lizzie could see through the Mist. Because no one was controlling it. I made a mental note to visit the Hecate cabin after breakfast. But first, inspections.</p><p>The thing about having the busiest cabin, it’s also the messiest. Alice put the new kids to work, making them clean up. I disabled some traps around the door so the person who was inspecting didn’t get caught in one. We’re quite far down the list, so we had plenty of time. That’s when Pollux of the Dionysus cabin walked it. He swayed slightly in his step, like he was constantly drunk and his eyes were half closed. He didn’t do a very thorough check and he marked something down on his clipboard and walked out. </p><p>We all made our way to the dining pavilion and when we sat down, our plates immediately filled. Lizzie looked at the others drinking and looked at her own cup confusedly.</p><p>“Tell it what you want,” I said.</p><p>She thought for a second. “Tea, please.” It filled itself with tea. She took a sip, similar to the bite she took of the marshmallow. Her face looked cute when it was all scrunched up. She’s a very cautious person. Not a coward, mind you. She’ll still do things, but she’s just not reckless about things.</p><p>“So,” she started, “I noticed there’s a cabin completely made of gold. What’s with that? It doesn’t seem very durable. Also, what if there’s a storm. One zap, boom, all the campers get electrocuted.</p><p>“That’s the Apollo cabin. I’m surprised Cameron hasn’t told you about it before. I guess it’s some special gold, possibly imperial, but that’s more Roman. And the storm thing; the boundaries- what you couldn’t cross yesterday- keep the weather out unless we say so,”</p><p>“Weird,” </p><p>I stood up and went to the nearest bronze brazier. I scraped an egg and a hash brown into it. “For Hermes,” I always give my dad something “And Hecate.” I hoped that the offering would somehow get to her, but I had my doubts. </p><p>I said something to Connor, as he was Cabin Counsellor and I needed to tell him I wasn’t going to be in activities for a bit. I made my way to the Hecate Cabin and hoped they could somehow help me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>